Ice Loves Fire
by Sweet Little Angel Cake
Summary: Crystal Haruno older sister of Sakura Haruno, You are going to learn her story here today. At the age of eight she watched the great ninja war and then 1 years later she Ninja Academy with her team. But one night her life was shaken. Itachi/OC


**Ice Loves Fire**

**Crystal Haruno older sister of Sakura Haruno, You are going to learn her story here today. At the age of eight she watched the great ninja war and then 1 years later she Ninja Academy with her team. But one night her life was shaken cause of what her team mate did.**

**I'm sorry if I get some information wrong I haven't watched naruto in moths.**

**Ninja Academy (1 year after the death of the forth hokage) (I don't know how old Itachi was when it happened so sorry for the mix up)**

**Crystal Haruno sat in her class listening to Sakumo Hatake going on about what they were expected to do know since they were about to become ninja's. The girl next to her was starring at Itachi Uchiha in the row in front of them. 'Don't understand why girls pin over him he's nothing special' Crystal sighed. She looked to her left to see her friend Tadashi Inuzuka. They had been friends since they were little, they did everything to gather. Along with Tadashi's dog Terra, he was a small Siberian husky; Crystal's very kind of dog.**

**Sakumo started to read of the list, "Team 7, Crystal Haruno," Crystal smiled brightly at Sakumo, "Tadashi Inuzuka…" Crystal and Tadashi high fived one another, "And Itachi Uchiha," Pause.**

"**WHAT!!!!!" Crystal screamed and standing up slamming her hands down on the table, "HIM, MR OH IM A UCHIHA BOW DOWN TO ME, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME."**

"**Ms Haruno please sit down," Sakumo said.**

**She glared at the man in front of the class and sat down calmly. Sakumo continued on with the teams around five minutes he finished, "Now you will meet your sensei's after lunch," That was the queue for the kids to leave Crystal and Tadashi left the class and walked out side into the clear air.**

**They sat down under a few trees and got out their lunches. Terra curled up on Crystal's lap. Tadashi leaned back against the tree and ate his lunch whilst Crystal stroked Terra and ate her lunch.**

"**Crystal can you show me it again," Tadashi asked.**

"**Show you what Tadashi," Crystal giggled.**

"**You know, that thing on your forehead," He said.**

**Crystal sighed and pushed her blonde fringe away from her forehead to show a ice blue diadem in the **

**Middle of her fore head.**

**At that moment Itachi walked past them. He saw the blue crystal on her forehead and stopped. Both Tadashi and Crystal looked up to meet Itachi's eyes. Crystal moved her hand away from her forehead and reached for a kunai in her pocket. In a flash Itachi was in front of her holding her wrist. Her Ice blue eyes widened. As she starred into Itachi's red eyes, her body was as still as a board.**

**Itachi moved his free hand from his pocket up to Crystal's forehead. His fingers skimmed over the gem and he felt a wave of coldness hit him and run through his body. He saw Crystal feel the same effect but a fire spread through her body. **

"**What is that? Haruno," Itachi growled at Crystal. Terra lifted his head up from her lap and growled at the Uchiha that was threatening his mistress.**

**Crystal whipped her head away from Itachi. "It's know of your business Uchiha,"**

**Tadashi glared at Itachi, "Let go of her," Itachi glared at Tadashi. At that moment the bell rang Itachi stood dragging Crystal to her feet at the same time. Terra jumped out of her lap and landed on the floor. Itachi started walking of still holding Crystal.**

"**Wait a minute, hay let me go, I'm not a bloody rag doll," Crystal protested as she was dragged back to her classroom.**

**Tadashi and Terra walked behind the two smiling (Can dogs smile); Crystal finally gave up and walked behind Itachi. Tadashi was shocked Itachi has been the first person to tame her. She wasn't fighting against him or anything.**

**They entered the classroom and Itachi dropped Crystal's hand and walked to his desk. Crystal looked at Tadashi as in saying 'what the hell just happened' Tadashi laughed at Crystal and he got a slap for it. They walked to there desk and sat down.**

**A few minutes later Sakumo and a few other sensei's' entered the class. They all stood in front of the student body. All the students excluding Crystal, Tadashi and Itachi was starring at the sensei's. Crystal, Tadashi and Itachi has already started training to become a chunin before the rest of these kids could walk. Crystal's chakra was mainly used in Ice and water Jutsu she had most of her Ice ones ready but her water ones were a bit of her godmother Tsunade had been teaching Crystal since she was five. Itachi's family had mainly fire Jutsu and a bit of water, All those Jutsu's that Itachi knew was passed down for generation to generation, at the moment he was working on the Sharingan his father had been training him since a young age. Tadashi Jutsu were mainly earth and animal his mother trained him and his sister since they were young since there father was never around.**

"**TEAM 7," Sakumo said, "You are with Ibiki Morino."**

**Crystal fell out of her chair and laid on the floor looking like she just saw a ghost. Tadashi fell of his chair laughing at Crystal's reaction.**

"**Come on you little runts I don't have all day," Ibiki said. Disappeared from the classroom in a swirl of wind.**

**Itachi, Crystal and Tadashi did some hands signals and disappeared from the classroom. Tadashi left in a puff of smoke. Itachi left in a flock of ravens. Crystal left in a swirl of ice.**

**Training ground 7.**

**Ibiki waited for the kids to turn up in front of him ravens started to form. Ice came out of the floor and smoke began to form shapes of people. Ibiki looked at the forms then Crystal, Tadashi and Itachi appeared in front of him.**

"**Hello Sensei," The three smiled.**

"**Well you three are brilliant," Ibiki said. The three of them smirked/giggled (Crystal) at their sensei. "So tell me about yourselves," he asked them.**

"**Well I'm Crystal Haruno, I like my family, friends and dango, I dislike people who think they are better than other people, my dreams are to become an anbu and work on the Interrogation Unit," Crystal smiled.**

"**I'm Tadashi Inuzuka, I like my family friends, my pets and the forest, I dislike bullies and my dreams are to become the top tracking ninja for Konoha," Tadashi smiled then they heard a small bark, "Oh, and this is Terra."**

"**My name is Itachi Uchiha, I like a few things but I mainly like my team," He smiled slightly at the other two, who smiled back at him. "I dislike a lot of things but that's mainly my family, my dreams are to become the top anbu." **

"**Well I have a brilliant group here," Ibiki said.**

"**Sensei tell use about yourself," Crystal said.**

"**Me, well fine my name is Ibiki Morino, like pain and torture to people who deserve it, my**

**Younger brother and my friends, I dislike crimes against Konoha, My dreams are like Crystal's but to become the head of that team."**

**That day they became Genin and a year later they became Chunin. The three of they came very close they became Jonin together then finally they made there dreams come true. Their sensei became the head of the anbu Interrogation Unit, Crystal worked right under him as his second in command. Itachi becoming the top anbu and Tadashi became the top anbu tracking Nin. This happened when the three turned 15/14. (So they became Chunin at ten, Jonin at 12 and anbu when they 15/14) The group was close and Itachi and Crystal were dating. Tadashi was dating a girl from the village. The three of them were always together. **

**It was the night of the 5th**** of July and Crystal was walking through Konoha on her own she just got back from a solo mission to the land hidden in the grass to take an important scroll there. She decided to see Itachi and tell him she was back then go home to her parents and sister. She approached the Uchiha compound and it was deadly silent. It was never like that at this hour when she normally came she could hear the adults talking and the children playing and the teenagers training. She grew worried when she came to the gates to see them open slightly and no guards. She pushed the door open a bit and slipped in she looked around to see the Uchiha clan lying there dead on the floor. She looked shocked at the blood covering the walls. Children, woman and men laid over the entire compound. She was an anbu she was use to blood but not of her boyfriend's family. She walked to the main compound were Itachi, Sasuke and their parents lived. She pushed open the door to see Itachi had his parents kneeling on the floor he was standing behind them with his kunai at his mother's neck. Sasuke was standing in front of him. He was six at the time.**

"**Crystal so nice of you to join us," Itachi smirked.**

**Sasuke turned around and ran to Crystal she held him close to her as she started into Itachi's onyx eyes. Crystal blue clashed with Onyx black. "What are you doing Itachi," She screamed at him as she felt tears running down her neck.**

"**Rember the day we became Genin and I told you and Tadashi how much I hated my family, well I'm doing exactly what I want to do know," He said walking away from his parents and other to Sasuke and Crystal.**

**She felt Sasuke hold onto her shirt tighter. She was growing scared herself. Her body shock when Itachi was standing in front of her she placed Sasuke on the floor behind her. She felt Sasuke grip onto her leg like his life depended on it.**

**Itachi was know face to face with Crystal hw glared down at the girl, "You know Crystal me and you can rule over this stupid village together, me and you at the top and are family's bowing to us," He grinned. "Your family treats you like dirt Crystal and you know they do," He got closer to her and ran his finger of the gem which was know showing on her head. She turned her head away from Itachi as tears fell from her eyes.**

"**Don't you dare talk to me like that Itachi," She growled.**

**Itachi grabbed hold of her by her throat, Sasuke let go of Crystal and ran to the other side of the room. Itachi lifted her of the floor so she was known staring into his eyes and not looking up at him. She spat in his eye as she felt the air change around her she was thrown to the other side of the room.**

**Crystal's hands did the following hand sign's bird, snake, monkey, horse, dog and she screamed "ICE RELEASE: BLACK DRAGON BLIZZAED" She trusted her arm forward and a black dragon appeared it twirled in the air racing towards Itachi. He moved out of the way and the dragon disappeared.**

"**You for one knows that has never worked on me Crystal so why try knowing," Itachi growled at her.**

**He appeared standing above her with his katana placed at her heart. But he didn't move to kill her. He appeared again behind his parents and in a flash they were dead, she heard Sasuke scream beside her and the thud of the bodies hitting the floor. She pushed herself up of the floor and stared at Itachi. **

**Crystal looked at Itachi like she was about to cry. "Please Itachi why," Her sobs echoed the silent house.**

**Itachi came to her face he placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him straight in the eyes, "Crystal I love you don't you dare forget that," He said as he bent down and kissed her, he pulled away and said, "I'll come back to you I promise." She felt him hit the pressure points in her neck and she slumped to the floor.**

**Sasuke looked in fear at his older brother, Itachi kneeled in front of Sasuke and said, "You look after he for me, you push everyone away expect her you got me," Sasuke nodded to his brother. Sasuke hugged Itachi.**

**He knocked out Sasuke and moved him so he was lying next to Crystal. He placed a small letter in Crystal's anbu pock and placed a locket around her neck and disappeared into the night.**

**Next Morning.**

**Crystal awoke on a cold hard floor the smell of blood was rung through out the air. She felt a move next to her and saw Sasuke curled up next to her. 'I'm not leaving this kid not now, not ever' She put her hand into her pocket and felt a piece of paper. She sat up and pulled the note out of her pocket.**

**My dearest Crystal**

**I'm so sorry for having to leave you, I wouldn't of done it if I had to, The village elders made me do it, If you don't believe me there is a scroll in my room about it, I'm making you the head of the Uchiha clan until I return and destroy this village, I promise you that I will always be watching you. The clan leaders already know you are going to be the knew Uchiha leader cause that was my only request. You will look after Sasuke for me and bring him up as your own child. Allow him to call you mum. In seven years time me and my team are going to come back and destroy the village the only people who we aren't going to harm is you, Sasuke, Tadashi and Ibiki sensei. They both already know this and might act coldly to the hokage and other people. Take care of Sasuke for me and I want you to meet me once a year on your birthday at are special place.**

**All my love**

**Itachi**

**Ps. Make sure Sasuke knows the truth and don't let the village elders do anything to him.**

Crystal felt tears run down her face, Stupid village Itachi was right it's time to put this village on its place. Sasuke awoke and smiled at Crystal she smiled back and picked him up and ran to the Hokage tower. She appeared in front of the third looking like she was going to kill him.

"Ms Haruno…"

"Uchiha," Crystal snapped.

"You aren't," The third went.

"No but as you know the Uchiha clan excluding Sasuke and Itachi are dead, and since Sasuke isn't of age yet Itachi has put me in charge of the Uchiha clan," She glared at the third.

"Oh yes, I forgot," He said, "So we will be placing Sasuke with…"

"ME!" She glared at him.

"And who says so," The third growled.

"Me," Sasuke said.

"Know young Uchiha you can't do this," The third said.

"No, but I know what you told Itachi to do to his clan and if you don't want it to get out, you will put me as the head of the Uchiha clan and but me as the legal guardian of Sasuke," Sakura glared at the third Hokage.

"Fine, Ms Uchiha, I will send a anbu team To clean up the Uchiha compound," He said.

Crystal nodded and left the hokage tower with Sasuke, They appeared in front of the Haruno household. Crystal knocked on the door and it opened her younger sister Sakura stood there and giggled.

"Sasuke-kun," She screamed.

"Brilliant," Crystal heard him mutter from behind her.

"Move it Sakura I've got to talk to are parents," Crystal said, Sakura moved out of the way for Crystal and Sasuke.

Crystal walked into the kitchen to see her mother and father sitting at the dinning table.

"Hello darling," Her mother said.

"Mum, dad, as you might of heard the Uchiha clam was killed last night, I've been placed as the new head of the Uchiha clan and legal guardian of Sasuke," Crystal calmly.

"What!!!" Her father shouted at her, "If they have killed them they are going to kill you and Sasuke,"

"Father I'm an anbu I can take care of myself," She shouted at him.

"I'm not allowing you to Crystal," Her father shouted at him.

"I'm not asking your permission father, I'm my own person know and I've only came to get my stuff," She said turning on her heel and walking to her room. She placed Sasuke on her bed.

"I'm going to have a shower, if you wouldn't mind baby would you pack some things for me," She smiled at him. Sasuke nodded to her and started packing her books into a book. She smiled at Sasuke and she picked up a spare set of clothes and had a shower. Ten minutes later she appeared in her normal ninja. (.com/art/Crystal-Uchiha-149795968) She looked around her room to see everything packed.

"Thank you Sasuke," She smiled to him.

Sasuke smiled sweetly she picked up the boxes and placed two of the bags on her back. Sasuke took four of the bags and one of the boxes. They left the house but Crystal said goodbye to her mother, it was a tearful goodbye for both women.

Sasuke and Crystal walked calmly through the streets of Konoha she looked at the small children running through the streets. 'Me and Itachi will have that, when we take over this village… oh yes got to tell Sasuke the truth,' They entered the Uchiha compound and went to the main house. They placed the box's and bag's down in the now cleaned living room.

Sasuke was a bit shaken up being back in here. He looked like he was going to cry, "Crystal why did he do it," Sasuke cried.

"Baby I have to tell you something, your brother didn't do it cause he wanted to, It was the village elders, if he didn't do it they would of killed the Uchiha on their on including you and Itachi," Crystal said.

"So you mean he didn't do it to harm me," Sasuke said.

"No of course not, he loves you so do I, You got to keep this secret but me and Itachi are going to take over this village," Crystal smiled.

"I'm behind you mum," He said.

She felt tears well up in her eyes. Sasuke looked shocked but she hugged him like her life depended on it. She smiled at Sasuke she looked at the time to see it was 5 o'clock. She made them some sushi. She bathed and got him to bed. She laid in his parents old room as she starred at a picture of her and Itachi at the Sakura festival last year. She felt a gust of wind through the window she looked up to see Itachi standing above her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Itachi," She said . She wrapped her arms around him and pulling him towards her.

"How you feeling babes," Itachi asked laying down next to her.

"I miss you."

"I know babes I miss you two."

"Sasuke called me mum earlier," She cried.

"Babes don't cry," Itachi whispered into her ears. "Just think seven me and you will be ruling this village."

Crystal smiled up at him, "We will rule this village and those stupid clans will be bowing at are feet," She giggled.

They heard the door slide open and a small figure entered the room, "ITACH!" Sasuke cried running to the bed and jumping on the two.

"Hello to you to lil bro," Itachi laughed.

"What you doing in here Sasuke," Crystal asked.

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you and Itachi," Sasuke said.

"Will you stay till tomorrow morning Itachi," Crystal asked.

"Of course," He smiled.

"Ok then Sasuke get to sleep," Crystal said.

Sasuke crawled into bed between Crystal and Itachi and feel to sleep. Crystal kissed Itachi on the lips and Sasuke on the head and drifted of to sleep.

Next Morning.

Crystal awoke as the sun streamed through the closed curtains. She looked down to see Sasuke asleep holding onto her. She looked to were Itachi spelt last night to see a black and white rose there and a note.

**Crystal**

**Soon I promise you, we will meet and this village will be destroyed**

**Love**

**Itachi**

"Soon," She whispered and went back sleep. Not noticing the red eyes that was watching her from the trees outside.

I like this, I own Tadashi and Crystal and the maker of Naruto owns the others J


End file.
